


Ask the wildflowers about me

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, M/M, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Liam is kidnapped, Theo does everything in his power to find him. On his way he meets unexpected allies.





	Ask the wildflowers about me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LI0NH34RT for beta reading this. You are amazing <3

Theo couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t run. That’s pretty much all he did. He ran. Sure, he had to take breaks for sleep or food, but besides those short moments, there was nothing else. And those were really short moments. He slept three hours a day, spending the rest of it on the run. He had to find him. He had to find Liam.

“Theo, I’m sorry. I know how you feel about him, but it’s been over nine months” Scott said, pity clear in his eyes as he looked at the chimera. Theo snorted only and shook his head in disbelief.

“So, what? You’re just gonna give up?” Theo asked through gritted teeth, looking up at the alpha with anger. His alpha. He was part of the pack, but at that moment he really didn’t want to. What kind of pack would leave one of them behind?

“No, of course not” Scott said, his voice going even more soft “I’m just saying, we have to be prepared that… that we might not find him. And if we do, he-”

“He may not be alive” Theo interrupted angrily “Is that what you are saying?”

Scott sighed softly, but Theo could see it on his face. That was exactly what he was trying to say.

“Theo, we’re doing the best we can. I try everything I have access to in the FBI. Lydia tries to use her powers. Argent is going around asking hunters if they met him. My dad sent his picture to every police station in the country. We’re not going to give up” Stiles was one to speak, but Theo ignored him completely, his anger on Scott making him focus only on the werewolf.

“You know what, True Alpha?” Theo said, the last two words obviously mocking Scott. “Fuck you.”

Scott rolled his eyes “Theo-” He started, but was interrupted again.

“No. I don’t want to hear it. I’m out. Fuck you. Fuck your pack. I’ll find him myself” Theo could hear Malia growling on a side, but he ignored her the same as he did with Stiles. He grabbed his jacket from a chair and stormed out of Scott’s house.

So what that it’s been nine months? If Liam was gone for a year, ten years even, Theo would still find him. He would never give up.

The chimera got into his truck and drove off. He would search the whole world by himself if he had to.

But that was six months ago. From that moment a lot had changed. He ran out of money, so he had to leave his truck behind. He was pretty much going around in one set of clothes, that was now ripped in multiple places and barely clung to his body. He ate what he found in the forest or what he stole in grocery stores when he was going through a city. He mostly slept under stars, but since it was getting cold, recently he had been breaking into empty-looking houses or went to a homeless shelter.

It did hurt his ego, but he had no choice. He had to stay alive. He had to find Liam.

Theo sat down beside a tree, needing a little rest and some water. He pulled a bottle out of his hoodie’s pocket and drank the last two sips of water that was in it. He groaned and threw the empty bottle away. He could hear Lydia in his head, telling him that it was bad for the environment and he should pick it up right at that moment.

He actually smiled at the thought of the redhead. Sure, he was still pissed at the pack for giving up on Liam, mostly at Scott, but they had been a pack for a long time. They even started to like him at some point. And Theo had to admit that he liked them back.

“No, I will not pick it up, Lydia. If you have a problem with that, come and do it yourself” Theo said out loud. He was sure that after a while he started to go crazy. He was talking to himself, or other people that weren’t there. It was probably the effect of tiredness and dehydration. Probably hunger, too.

After about five minutes Theo got up again and took a deep breath. At this point he had no idea where he was going anymore. He just knew he had to go ahead. He had to find Liam. So he started to run.

There were times when he thought he could smell him. He and his wolf were always going crazy at those times, but usually it was just a memory. Or a man who just so happened to use the same aftershave as Liam did. Theo once almost got locked in jail for attacking him and demanding to know where Liam was. It took him a long while to get back to his senses. Too long. But luckily the guy wasn’t seriously hurt and Theo managed to run from the police, so a happy ending for everyone.

It started to get dark when he heard it. Heartbeats. Three at least. They tried to be sneaky, so there was only one explanation for who they were. Hunters.

Theo growled as he stopped to listen. His senses were dull, though. The hunger and tiredness was really messing with his head. He was exhausted to a point where even his chimera body couldn’t heal properly and it was messing with his senses. He shook his head like a dog that just got out of a pool and tried to shake the water off his fur, before he started to listen again.

To be fair, he did hear the arrow that was coming his way, it was just too late to do anything about it. It flew right next to him, cutting his right biceps. Theo hisses, before he started to run, now very clearly hearing voices and seeing lights of the flashlights. They didn’t seem to be as experienced as Argent, and thank God for that. If they were, he’d be already laying dead on the ground.

He could hear them getting closer, a few more arrows flew next to him, but they missed. The first three at least. The fourth one successfully hit his right biceps, this time not just grazing it, but actually going through.

“Fuck” Theo yelled and hissed, but he kept running. He hadn’t had an encounter with hunters in a very long time, he actually started to feel like he had no chance. Especially when the next arrow hit him in his thigh and stayed there. It made the running a little harder, but Theo knew he couldn’t give up. Not now. He couldn’t die here. He had to find Liam.

Theo frowned as he started to pass weirdly shaped stones. He couldn’t really tell what they were at first, but he recognized them when he was running right towards one of them. Gravestones. Was that a sign that he should give up, lay down and just die?

Theo almost laughed at the irony, but was too busy with trying to escape the hunters to actually do so. After a few more minutes he felt that he couldn’t run anymore. He had to get those damn arrows out of his body. He hid behind a mausoleum, breathing heavily.

Fuck, he had to calm down. Because of his own rapid breathing and heart going crazy in his chest, he couldn’t actually hear the hunters. _Three things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon, the truth._ He repeated that until he calmed down. It was Liam’s mantra and when the beta was kidnapped, Theo started using it to calm himself down whenever he needed that. It was the closest to his anchor that he could get at that moment.

Theo stilled himself and listened. The hunters were going around for a while, before they moved on, deciding he probably kept running. Theo rest his head against the cold strone and looked down at the arrow in his arm. It was not only bloody, there also was something else on it. Something yellow. Looked sticky. Poison. Maybe they weren’t as amatour as he previously thought. 

The chimera waited until he couldn’t hear their heartbeats anymore, before he tried to take the arrow out. He barely touched it and he wanted to scream already. He needed something he could bite down on. He grabbed a stick that laid on the ground and winced at the thought of putting it in his mouth. On the other hand, what choice did he have? If he screamed the hunters might come back and finish their job, and he really didn’t want that.

Theo decided to just do it and not think about it too much. He put the stick in his mouth, ignoring the taste of dirt and the unpleasant surface of the bark. He braced himself and grabbed the arrow, breaking it. He bit the stick so hard, he was sure it was about to break in his mouth. After that he quickly got to pull the other end of it out. This time the stick actually broke and Theo spit it out, letting out a scream.

He wanted to take out the arrow from his leg, he really did, but he felt lightheaded and before he knew it, he was collapsing to the ground. The poison worked faster than he hoped. So that was the end? He’d just die on some cemetery? A small part of him did appreciate the irony.

“Sir, are you okay?” Theo heard a woman’s voice. He wanted to reply, he did, but he was barely conscious, his face pressed to the cold ground. He heard someone run over and kneel next to him. He could hear her talking, but he couldn’t make out most of the words. He did hear something right before he passed out, though.

“My name is doctor Elena Gilbert. Can you please tell me your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger.  
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
